


Thank You

by Desirae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All The Love, Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Grateful Alec Lightwood, M/M, Porn with Feelings, episode coda, s3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: What happens after Maryse leaves the loft:)





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Coda time again. They are forcing me, I swear. As per usual, my Malec are portrayed by the amazing Matthew Daddario & Harry Shum Jr. but by all means, envision whomever you wish in the roles.

Alec didn’t say much after dinner. He’d followed Magnus into the dining room and began to clear the dishes away. Magnus knew he could have vanished everything away with the flick of the wrist, but the grateful smile Alec sent him when he didn’t, said it all. He knew his shadowhunter and in times like these, when Alec was too overcome with emotion, he needed something to do, even if it was something as simple as clearing a dinner table and loading the dishwasher. With a press of lips to his shoulder, Magnus had left him to it, and indulged in a well-earned bubble bath, knowing Alec would seek him out when he was ready.

To say that the evening had not been what he’d expected was an understatement. The sincerity in Maryse’s voice when she had thanked Magnus for loving Alec- _as if he would ever need gratitude for something which came as naturally to him as breathing_ -had nearly brought him to tears. As it was, it had been hard to swallow past the lump in his throat. Not to sound condescending, but the truth of the matter was that Magnus felt quite proud of his lover's mother. Admitting to one's own prejudice was hard, and actively trying to right past wrongs was commendable. The fact that Maryse was so willing to accept her punishment for what she claimed she deserved gave him hope for real change. He would dare say he even looked forward to seeing her again.

Magnus had been seeing to dessert while they spoke, and though he had tried to give them privacy, sound did carry. He wondered if Alexander would bring up his mother’s de-runing and subsequent acception of such. How ironic that it was once Alec’s relationship with him that was considered a disgrace to the Lightwood name and now this fiasco was happening. Magnus had a feeling that if anyone could handle such a thing, though, it was Maryse Lightwood. She was, as the expression went, made of hardy stock. He hoped his Alexander would come to see that.

Deciding he’d lounged enough, Magnus rose from the now lukewarm water just as a soft knock sounded on the doorframe. He slicked his hair back calling out for Alec to come in and had to bite back a soft chuckle at the look on his boyfriends face. He watched as Alec’s eyes widened, traveling up and down Magnus’ slick and glistening body, his eyes catching on stray droplets sluicing down his skin. The fact was that no matter how many times Alec had already seen Magnus naked, he still blushed like it was the first time and it was incredibly endearing.

Alec seemed to remember that he was just gazing at him, and shook his head as if from a fog, then grabbed the thick, fluffy white towel off of the vanity.  He opened it up for Magnus to step into, and who was he to deny such a sweet invitation, stepped forward and allowed himself to be wrapped up. Alec then grabbed another smaller towel from the shelf behind him and began to tenderly rub Magnus’ hair dry, moving down to his bare shoulders, arms, and upper chest.  Magnus watched, breath hitching as Alec sank to his knees to dry his feet and bare legs exposed under the towel before rising again, draping the wet cotton over the drying rack. Alec reached up to push his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair which fell forward across his brow when there was no product to help it achieve height.

Alec was looking at him with that expression of awe he often wore when he got to see Magnus like this: bare, fresh-faced, unglamored; stripped of his armor of make-up and haute couture. His calloused fingers trailed lightly up and down his neck before he cupped Magnus’ face in his hands. His eyes danced as he searched Magnus' feline gaze for permission- _as if he would ever say no_ -before dipping down to take Magnus' mouth in a trembling kiss. It was a soft, gentle slide of lips, and Magnus’ heart ached for it. It was cliche, he knew, but every kiss with Alec really was like the first time. Magnus crowded up against him, shivering a little at the delicious feeling of Alec’s dress shirt against his still damp skin. His arms came up to wind around Alec’s neck and that seemed to give his Nephilim the green light he needed to sink into the kiss, lips parting on a sigh and tongues coming out to gently dance with each other. Wide palms moved from Magnus' face to splay across his shoulders, down his arms and finally to lace with his ring clad fingers. When they broke apart to drag in a breath, Alec was wearing Magnus’ favorite lopsided smile, the one he sported when he was dazed and bewildered.  

Without a word, Magnus led Alec back to the bedroom, not caring when his towel slipped all the way off. He heard Alec’s sharp inhale as Magnus’ fully nude body came into contact with his, and he grinned, hands coming up to toy with the buttons of Alec's dress shirt.

“It’s only fair, isn’t it?” Magnus’ asked, his tone one of playful loftiness.

Alec only swallowed in response, fingers skimming across Magnus’ collarbone, eyes wide and dilated.  His hands slowly traveled down Magnus’ body to settle at his hips, thumbs brushing at the sharp bones protruding there. Alec licked his lips.

“No one should be as beautiful as you, yet here you are,” he murmured and Magnus’ heart stumbled. Alec was always saying things like that. Words he knew that to Alexander were just the utter truth and simply fell bluntly from his mouth.

Magnus had managed to undo all of Alec’s buttons and pushed the material off of his shoulders, laughing softly as the shirt caught on his wrists, still buttoned. Magnus fluttered his fingers and the offending material disappeared and Alec smiled amusedly, as he often did when Magnus became too impatient to do things the mundane way. He took advantage of Alec’s distraction to open his belt, swiftly making work pulling it from the loops and unbuttoning his pants. He lowered the zipper, letting go of the pants and they slid down Alec’s legs with a soft _whoosh_ of sound, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs.  

Magnus angled his head up, asking for a kiss which Alec answered, this time more aggressively, slotting their lips together and tongue delving deeply. His long fingers clenched against Magnus’ skin, then soothed as he slowly backed him up to the edge of the bed. Magnus took the hint, sitting down and scooting back, reclining on his forearms.  Alec crowded in, kneeling between Magnus’ knees, bracing himself on the bed as he sought out another kiss. Magnus fell back into the pillows, hands coming up to grip in Alec’s soft, dark hair, dragging him down until his body was covering Magnus’. A low groan punched out of him as Alec’s confined erection dragged against Magnus’ bare cock. He let his thighs fall open wider to allow Alec more room to grind against him.

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, softly, before pulling back to stare at him, intently, hazel eyes burning into him, conveying so much emotion that it nearly stole his breath.

“I love you, Magnus,” it was a ragged whisper, and then Alec was nosing at his jaw, nipping, and trailing down his neck.  Magnus gasped, baring his throat and felt Alec press a soft kiss to his Adam's apple.

“Alexander,” he sighed out and felt his lover smile into his skin. Time ceased as Magnus’ body was worshipped. Fingers dragging across his skin, lips blazing trails down his body as Alec paused to suck open mouth kisses to patches of flesh. Magnus knew that he would be covered in marks in the morning, just like he knew Alec would blush bashfully when he saw them. Not now though. No, now Alec had his dark head in between Magnus’ thighs, teasing at the soft skin with barely-there kisses, hands running up and down the underside of them softly. Alec looked up at him from underneath long lashes and Magnus knew what he wanted.

With a snap of his finger, a thick pillow was propped under his hips and a bottle of lube appeared next to Alec’s knee. He smiled when he saw it, nodding in approval when he saw that it was flavorless because his Alexander insisted he didn’t want to taste anything but Magnus. He’d been quite surprised the first time Alec had asked if he could try rimming him. Alec, of course, hadn’t understood why.

_“Of course I want to. I want to do everything with you, Magnus.  I want you to teach me what feels good to you. I… I know I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want to learn. I wanna be good for you.”_

Those earnest words had stayed with him; as if Alec could be anything _but_ good for him. He was an eager student, unabashed in his own enjoyment, not suppressed by social conventions, not knowing how to play it cool or coy. No, Alexander put as much work into learning Magnus’ body as he did everything else in his life: with determination and passion.

Magnus sucked in a breath at the first luxurious swipe of Alec’s tongue against his hole.  Without being asked, Magnus drew his legs up, hooking them over his arms, and he felt Alec squeeze the globes of his ass.  Magnus couldn’t hold back the little hums of pleasure as Alec’s tongue swirled around his pucker.

“Alex- _ah-_ ander,” he gasped, arching as Alec sealed his lips around his rosebud, sucking at the furl and making him mewl in bliss. “Oh, you are too good at that, darling,” Magnus rasped as he couldn’t help but roll his hips, grinding his ass against Alec’s face. Alec’ hummed in appreciation against his spit-slick rim, tongue now darting in and out of the fluttering hole in sharp little jabs. Magnus’ cock was now drooling precome copiously, thick and heavy against his stomach and his hand drifted down to fist himself once, twice, to relieve some of the delicious tension. He vaguely heard the snick of the lube bottle, before he felt the slick glide of Alec’s finger slide in alongside his tongue. Alec continued to tongue fuck his hole as he steadily worked him wider with his fingers.

Magnus’ limbs were trembling and he was nothing but a mess of sounds as Alec’s clever tongue wrang out ragged groans from his lips. When his fingers dragged against Magnus’ prostate he keened.

“Alexander... _hgnh_ Alec… you need to- _ah-_ c’mere, c’mere,” Magnus said, voice high and breathy and when Alec looked up from between his legs, eyes dark and chin glistening Magnus’ eyes rolled back as he moaned at the obscene sight.  “ _Fuck_ , Alexander. I’m ready, just... _come on._ ”

Alec leaned back, rising to his knees as he reached for the bottle of lube, slicking up his cock, the head flushed pink and dripping. Magnus committed the image to his memory, Alec stroking his own long shaft as he devoured Magnus with his eyes, as though the vision of him, legs spread, hole quivering, was the most delectable thing he’d ever seen.

“By the angel, Magnus, how are you real?” the pure wonder in his voice had tears pricking Magnus’ eyes.

“Kiss me, my love,” he whispered and Alec obeyed instantly, surging forward even as he rose up,  to take Magnus’ mouth with his own. It was wet and filthy, tongues undulating against each other as Alec braced himself on the backs of Magnus’ thighs, allowing Magnus to curl his arms around Alec’s neck, pads of his fingers rubbing against his sweat-dampened skin, dragging across his deflect rune. Alec nudged his cock against Magnus lubed-up entrance, and as he popped through the tight ring of muscle, Magnus’ legs moved to wrap around Alec’s waist. Alec fell forward, making Magnus drop back against the pillows, lips still connected as Alec bracketed Magnus’ head with his forearms.

The room was warm and filled with the gratifying sound of skin slapping against skin and guttural cries punched out after each thrust of Alec’s hips. Magnus’ gave a gasp of protest when Alec tore his lips from his, only to whisper a ragged “ _yes_ ,” as Alec proceeded to bury his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck, sucking possessively at the damp skin. Alec adjusted the angle of his thrusts and the spongy head of his cock brushed that special bundle of nerves inside of Magnus and he saw stars.

“ _There_ , oh _there it is_ , Alexander,” Magnus groaned out, arching his hips to meet each push of Alec’s body. The drag of Alec’s hard stomach against Magnus’ cock was an exquisite friction and his movements became erratic as he chased his release.

“Magnus,” Alec hissed into his skin, “ I… _fuck._..I”

“I know, I know,” Magnus panted back, “let go, Alexander, just.. _ahhh_ ,” the orgasm caught him off guard, he’d been cresting for so long that the drop off the edge was blinding. His whole body was a livewire, shuddering, and blue sparks of magic were dancing over his skin. Magnus felt his hole clench tightly around Alec and greedily watched as he groaned, hips still pumping madly, before he locked up with a gravelly moan, warm spurts of come coating Magnus from the inside.

For a long time, they laid entwined around each other, their breath coming in sharp pants as their bodies continued to quake. Magnus could feel slickness leaking out of his stretched rim and Alec’s softening cock, but was too weak to do anything about it.  After a few more minutes, Alec found the strength to roll off of him and Magnus sucked in a breath, not even realizing he’d needed too. He turned his head towards Alec and found him with his eyes closed and a euphoric smile on his face.

“Wow,” is all he could manage to say and Magnus started to laugh as he fluttered his fingers to clean them up.

“That’s one way to sum it up,” Magnus managed to say between guffaws, and soon Alec was laughing too. Alec held his hand out palm side up, and Magnus laced their fingers together.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly.

“I should be thanking you,” Magnus replied with a teasing smirk.

Alec snorted, “Haha, not for this,” he said and turned onto his side so he could face Magnus. “I mean thank you, for everything. For being there for me tonight, for giving my mom another chance...for helping me not give her food poisoning…” Alec said with a grin and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Well,” Magnus said, raising their joined hands to press a kiss to Alec’s knuckle, “I didn’t want food poisoning either, so really, I did it for everyone.”

“I’m serious, though. I know I don’t say it enough-”

“You say it plenty, Alexander. And you show it, in beautiful ways like this,” Magnus said softly, with a teasing wink. “I love you. It brings me joy to be here for you, Alec.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Alec questioned so sincerely and Magnus felt the sting of tears again. He worked to blink them away and strived for a light tone when he answered.

“I ask myself the same thing about you and I have decided that we are both just two _extraordinary_ people who deserve the best,” he said smartly and Alec laughed as Magnus had intended him to before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips.  As they drifted off, Magnus couldn’t help but think that the best most certainly didn’t get any better than the treasure he held in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
